


Appreciation

by Emmalyn



Series: Brainspace and Kinkspace [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluffy Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Tumblr Prompt, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:06:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyn/pseuds/Emmalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But no, really dude, I was impressed back there. Like, that was seriously hot, okay--”</p><p>Hermann raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“--and, uh, shit. That came out weird, didn’t it? Sorry, just pretend I didn’t say that, I just...” Newt trails off, rubbing his neck awkwardly.</p><p>Without conscious thought, Hermann reaches out to tug Newt’s arm down from his hopelessly mussed hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> For [shazzaofdoom](http://shazzaofdoom.tumblr.com/), who prompted #25 from [this list](http://emmalyn.tumblr.com/post/115598484008/new-improved-porny-prompt-list): "mutual masturbation." (Not beta-read; feel free to point out typos, etc.)

“God, Hermann, you were-- that was _amazing_ ,” Newt flails excitedly.“I’ve never seen anyone get put in his place that fast.” 

Hermann leans sideways to avoid his partner’s windmilling arms, which is more difficult in an elevator than most other places. By this point, Newt’s bowtie is well and truly ruined, hanging from his neck like a limp rag. It’s almost impressive how quickly that man ruins good clothing.

Newt continues, “And that one old guy in the back-- what was his problem? He basically called us hacks--”

“\--Ellis, yes, one of my father’s colleagues--”

“ _Cronies_.”

Hermann’s lips twitch. “Yes, rather. He worked on the Wall, he is very resistant to change--”

“He’s an asshole,” Newt mutters, crossing his arms over his chest. His suit can’t possibly get any more rumpled, so Hermann doesn’t bother correcting his posture. Besides, Newt’s not wrong.

“Of the highest order,” Hermann says solemnly. 

Brightening, Newt’s hands untuck and begin waving about again. “Yeah, and you shot that fuckin’ jerk  _down_ , man, you  _owned_ .” 

Newt’s grin is contagious, and Hermann finds himself smiling indulgently as they exit the elevator and make their way toward their suite. “I merely reminded the man that our presentation was not a debate--”

“\--but if it was, you _so_ would’ve won--”

“It was _not_ a debate,” Hermann says, attempting a stern glance, “and even if it _were_ , his comments were inappropriate for someone of his stature.” He clears his throat. “Not to mention age.”

Newt laughs. “Wow, Herms, that was catty,” he says, swiping the keycard at the door to their rooms. The second they step inside, his arms splay out again, his enthusiasm clearly bubbling over. “But no, really dude, I was impressed back there. Like, that was seriously hot, okay--”

Hermann raises his eyebrows.

“\--and, uh, shit. That came out weird, didn’t it? Sorry, just pretend I didn’t say that, I just...” Newt trails off, rubbing his neck awkwardly.

Without conscious thought, Hermann reaches out to tug Newt’s arm down from his hopelessly mussed hair. 

The door clicks shut behind them.

Newt swallows hard. Licks his lips.

Slowly, Hermann leans forward. Newt is frozen in place, and only tilts his chin up a little as Hermann kisses him. Then something shifts, and suddenly they’re frantically biting at each other’s lips. Hermann clutches at Newt’s creased lapels as Newt pushes him back against the door and licks  _into_ his mouth. 

The contrast between the cold wood of the door at Hermann’s back and the solid, living warmth of Newt at his front is at once grounding and dizzying. His hands are careful as they cup Newt’s jaw, brushing the stubble there and moving downward to the line of tattoos at his neck. Newt shudders, or Hermann does, and they press together as they kiss and lick and bite madly at each other.

Newt pulls away first, sucking in a breath, and Hermann blinks. “What?” he manages, hoping that this wasn’t a mistake.

That damned tongue darts out to swipe across Newt’s lips. Hermann can’t look away. “Uh. Wow,” Newt murmurs. “That-- it’s okay? You’re okay with this?” His eyes are wide, and perhaps -- now that Hermann is looking closely -- a bit uncertain.

Unable to think of the right words, Hermann blurts, “I should think my actions speak for themselves,” and leans down to nip at a spot below Newt’s left ear.

“G-god,” Newt says, arching into Hermann. His hands flutter around Hermann’s waist and finally settle at his lower back, clutching as though for dear life.

“A bit lower,” Hermann hums into Newt’s ear. Newt shudders and obeys, working his hands between the door and Hermann’s arse and gripping _hard_. The slight pain makes Hermann jump as a bolt of heat shoots down his spine.

“Like that?” Newt asks innocently.

Hermann’s eyes narrow as he leans back to look Newt in the eye. Then he reaches down to pinch Newt’s behind. “Precisely,” he says, pleased at Newt’s squeak of surprise. 

“Oh my god, I always knew you were a perv,” Newt says. His eyes gleam.. 

“Really,” Hermann drawls. “Because in the Drift, I distinctly remember seeing _myself_ up on that ladd--mmf!” He’s cut off by Newt’s lips mashing against his own, and even if Hermann usually hates interruptions, he’s certainly not complaining now. 

Pushing gently at Newt’s shoulders, Hermann guides him to a more comfortable position. Newt takes the hint, pulling back a little and softening his lips so as not to crush Hermann’s. The kiss turns lazy and sweet, both of them relaxing into the embrace instead of fighting to control it. Each lick and nibble ramps up the urgency building low in Hermann’s stomach. When he feels Newt’s hard length rubbing up against his thigh, Hermann feels like he might explode. “Wait,” he gasps, and Newt leans away.

“Yeah? What’s up?” asks Newt, and Hermann is momentarily distracted by the picture in front of him. Newt’s pupils are blown wide and dark, his lips slick and puffy from Hermann’s bites. He looks like he just rolled out of bed. 

He’s  _beautiful_ . Hermann’s not sure why he didn’t realize it before.

Somewhere on their floor, a door slams, jerking Hermann out of his lust-induced trance. And he realizes his bad hip is starting to complain. “Bed?”

Nodding quickly, Newt stumbles toward the shared living room area and shrugs out of his suit jacket, tossing it vaguely toward the couch. This is normally a behavior Hermann would chastise, but in this case, he simply follows suit and tilts his head toward his room. It’s likely cleaner than Newt’s side, and besides, he has...ideas.

The suite’s lights are automatic, a fact Hermann appreciates when he finds his hands full of A) his cane and B) Newt. The latter tugs him into the room, and the former is soon propped up on the bed while Hermann sits to unlace his shoes. 

Hermann’s hands tremble with excitement and a touch of apprehension. It’s been awhile since he’s gone to bed with anyone. And even longer since his partner was someone he cares for this deeply.

When Newt flops down beside him, kicking off his own shoes, he smiles in a particular way. Hermann blinks, and-- 

\--a flash of blue--

\--an admiring glance when Hermann’s back is turned--

\-- _man, he’s so far outta my league_ \--

\--Newt smiling up at him, brushing against one trouser leg as he points out a calculation error--

\--amazement, awe, hope--

\--wistfulness, bitter loss, pain, oh God, the  _pain_ \--

\-- _would do that for me? or you would...you would do that_ _**with** _ _me?_ \--

“\--you okay? Hermann?” Newt is grasping his shoulders. “Dude, say something, please--”

“I’m fine, Newton, I’m fine,” Hermann says. “It was only a Drift flashback.” He’s had them before. Noticing Newt’s wan face, Hermann frowns. “How long was I out?”

“Like 30 seconds,” Newt says, slumping backward. “Felt like longer. Don’t do that to me, man.”

“My apologies,” says Hermann, his tone dry. “I shall attempt to contain myself better in future.”

“You know what I mean,” Newt groans. He throws an arm over his face.

“Yes, I do,” says Hermann thoughtfully. “Better than ever, I think.” Before Newt can formulate a reply, Hermann leans back onto one elbow and kisses him again. “I promise I’m alright. Now, I believe we were in the middle of something?”

“God, _yes_.” 

And Newt tucks himself half-under Hermann’s chest, leaning upward to kiss him. Newt’s ever-present stubble is a little scratchy, but Hermann finds he likes the contrast with the soft skin and smooth fabric under his hands. He thinks he may never tire of it.

They kiss slowly for a few minutes, rekindling the heat that had been building before Hermann’s flashback had interrupted things. As always, Newt can’t keep still -- his hands stroke up Hermann’s back, wrinkling his shirt, and down further to tug at his belt. “Alright, greedy thing,” Hermann says, laughing as he slips his belt out of its loops and tosses it away. “Now you.”

“Yes sir!” Newt unbuttons his shirt to reveal the swirls of color beneath. Hermann finds that he appreciates the tattoos more, now -- such artistry and time and pain went into them. He traces one long line with a fingertip as Newt pulls his shirt aside.

When Newt shivers, Hermann glances down and smiles wickedly. He trails his hand further downward to cup Newt’s erection through his slacks. Newt gasps and jerks toward him, and Hermann feels inordinately pleased. “May I?” he asks Newt, wanting to be sure.

Newt moans. “ _Please_ .” 

Hermann grips him a bit tighter. “Like this?”

“Shit, y-yes.” 

Leaning in, Hermann whispers in Newt’s ear, “Do you want to take these off, or should I make you dirty your slacks?”

“Oh god, you-- you can’t just say things like--”

“I asked you a question,” Hermann says more firmly. He clenches his hand a bit for emphasis.

“I-- I don’t know, just-- keep doing that, _please_.” Newt’s clearly trying to keep still, but his hips are twitching involuntarily and Hermann _loves_ it, loves that he can make Newt lose track of not only his thoughts, but his very _movements_. “Actually--” Newt continues, “ _aah_ , jeez-- would you take yours off too? I-I wanna see you.” 

Hermann pauses. He knows that the surgery scars on his opposite side are not what most would consider beautiful, but this is  _Newton_ . Hermann trusts Newt more than he has ever trusted anyone. He let the man into his own  _mind_ , for God’s sake. 

“Alright,” Hermann says, with a confidence he doesn’t feel, and strips down before he can lose his nerve. When he’s finally naked, he can’t resist glancing up. What if Newt doesn’t like what he sees? But Newt’s eyes are wide with awe, not mockery. And he’s panting lightly with his lips parted--

A warm glow unfolds in Hermann’s stomach. Newt finds him  _attractive_ . This should perhaps not be as surprising as it is, but nonetheless, here he is. 

And here  _they_ are. Because he simply can’t stand to be so far away, Hermann leans down once more to kiss his partner. Newt tastes of ozone and something tangy. Chasing the taste, Hermann loses track of time, content to merely explore and caress and enjoy.

After an indeterminable length of time, Newt pulls away from the kiss. But it’s only to shimmy out of his trousers and pants, which he then tosses on the floor. Newt pauses for a second, taking a deep breath as if to center himself. Then he crawls back up the bed. He gives Hermann an evil grin as he looms over him. “Alright, you secret sex ninja,  _my_ turn,” Newt says, and slides a hand slowly up Hermann’s thigh. 

“You’re doing that on purpose,” Hermann hisses when Newt’s hand pets his leg, his belly, his chest, and absolutely _nowhere_ in-between. “Stop teasing, will you?”

Newt’s grin widens. “Impatient,” he tsks. “But I guess we’ve waited long enough, huh?” 

With that, he reaches down and  _grabs_ Hermann’s cock, stroking firmly once, then twice. Hermann can’t help the shocked groan that escapes him. 

“God, just look at you,” Newt murmurs as Hermann bucks helplessly up into his hand. He swirls his thumb around the tip of Hermann’s cock, spreading the wetness around. The sight of Newt’s tattooed arm doing _this_ to him destroys Hermann’s ability to think. “Gorgeous,” Newt continues. 

“L-look who’s talking,” Hermann retorts shakily. “Get over here.” And when Newt scoots closer, Hermann moves his leg so that Newt can rub off against him, and it’s Newt’s turn to groan. 

With the slick-slide hardness of Newt’s cock against his thigh, Hermann can move his hips to give both of them pleasure -- and he does, thrusting up into Newt’s callused grip, and to the side, up against Newt’s cock. To his credit, Newt’s hand on Hermann never falters, not even when he’s trembling so hard he looks about to collapse. 

When Newt is panting and rutting into Hermann more desperately than ever, Hermann reaches up and buries one hand in Newt’s hair. He pulls him down for a rough kiss, tugging at the soft curls lightly, then more firmly at Newt’s appreciative moan. That’s a good sound. Hermann wants to hear more of it.

Newt traces Hermann’s teeth with his tongue, and Hermann sucks on Newt’s tongue as it makes a second pass. The sound this elicits from Newt is somewhere between a groan and a helpless whine. “Herms,  _fuck_ , I’m-- I’m gonna--” he gasps. His hand tightens around Hermann’s cock as his thrusts against Hermann’s thigh become shorter and more random.

And Hermann’s not far behind. “Yes, darling, come for me, please, I need--” 

“Ah fuck, _Hermann_ ,” Newt shouts, striping Hermann’s side with hot streaks of come, just as Hermann’s world whites out and he comes too. 

Later, Hermann thinks he might have yelled something -- perhaps Newt’s name, perhaps an epithet, he doesn’t know -- but at the moment, he can’t be bothered to care. Instead, he floats. When he wakes, Newt is standing by the bed holding two wet washcloths. 

Hermann smiles. “I shall have to do these presentations more often,” he says, “if this is how you insist on showing your appreciation.” 

And Newt just laughs, and kisses him silly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://emmalyn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
